Fool Me Once
by RiteOnTime
Summary: Percy and Annabeth finally get some alone time inside cabin three. Annabeth POV. Rated M for sexual content.


**A/N: There is no real plot or timeline to this story, though it does assume prior sexual history between Annabeth and Percy. Also, there may or may not be puns.**

* * *

Had it really been a week since the last time? I pushed Percy up against the door to his cabin as he tried to take off my shirt and unbutton my shorts at the same time, which wasn't really working out. Instead of helping him, I let him flounder because I think things work easier between us when we can both see some humor in the situation. Though when Percy is trying to take my clothes off and I have a hand down his unzipped pants, he doesn't really appreciate it when I laugh.

"Try… one… at… a… time," I suggested between kisses.

"Aye, aye, Captain," he replied, now focusing on lifting my shirt over my head. I put my arms up so he could slide the garment off easier. As he threw it to the side, I unhooked my bra and dropped it to the floor since Percy still hasn't perfected that quite yet.

We resumed kissing as I pushed him into the door again and he emitted a satisfied moan. As much as he hated to admit it, I knew he loved when things were like this, with me in charge. That's what made it all the more satisfying when he would take over and suddenly pick me up and pin _me_ against the wall.

_There it is_, I thought as he did just that and turned me around so that my back was to the door. I put my legs around his waist and hooked them behind his back since I didn't want any embarrassing falls today. He was getting more desperate and I could feel his erection pressed to the inside of my thigh and I wished he hadn't spent so much time fumbling around because I did not want to be wearing shorts.

Finally deciding that I wouldn't be falling down anytime soon, Percy unhooked one of his arms from around me to move a hand towards my chest. I broke away from his kiss to lean my head against the door and revel in the sensation. He moved his head down to my neck towards the crook between it and my shoulder that he liked to use as a way to illicit moans from me that I could not control.

He bit lightly and I couldn't hold back; I groaned and jerked my hips towards him. "Oh, cods," he murmured against my skin, thrusting towards me. But he'd done it again and I realized he'd snuck one in earlier, too.

"Percy," I said, coming out of my lusty haze. "What have we talked about?"

"Water you mean?" he asked, pulling back to look at me.

"The puns, Percy."

"I reel-y don't know what you're talking about, Wise Girl." He was trying to hide a smirk and I could not believe he was going to use sea puns right now. I didn't feel bad about making fun of his fumbling anymore.

"No puns or no sex, take your pick." That was usually enough to shut him up.

"Okay, sorry," he said sheepishly before kissing me again. But I couldn't help smiling at his stupid puns. "I knew you loved them," he joked as he pulled away slightly.

"Shut up." I leaned forward to close the gap between us once more. Percy put both arms back around me and turned away from the door to walk over to his bed. He set me down first before resting between my legs and thrusting softly towards me.

One of his hands made its way to my chest again and the other held himself up. I used mine to try pushing his jeans and boxers down in the hope that he would get the message and take both of them off. Instead, he sat up on his knees and unbuttoned my shorts with very deliberate movements as if I would somehow rethink wanting to have sex with him. Maybe he was trying to be sweet, but at the moment I just wanted him to rip them off so that he could focus on taking his pants off, too.

After he pulled the zipper down, I hooked my thumbs into the waist band and slid both my shorts and my panties off my legs so that they could match the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Percy took the hint and leaned down to kiss me. One of my hands snaked around to his back pocket to pull out his wallet before he took off his jeans. As he did, I took out a condom and put it to the side, since I wanted to wait a little bit longer before the actual act.

Percy didn't complain, but he did start thrusting his hips towards me more insistently. However, I was enjoying the feel of his erection on the skin of my stomach and the heat that began to work its way through my body. He wasn't very patient though; he moved his lips to my neck again, which was a telltale sign that he wanted to move things along. And I was fine with obliging.

I pushed him away from me until he was sitting up with his legs splayed out in front of him. Following him, I picked up the condom and straddled him. Percy took the wrapper from me, opened it, and slid the plastic over his erection.

Then, finally, swiftly, he thrust up, and I couldn't help resting my head against his shoulder and letting out a moan. We both began to work in tandem; I moved up and down and Percy back and forth, groans escaping the both of us every so often. I began to move more frantically against him to feel more friction because my high was coming and I wanted it so desperately. He matched my pace and placed his hands on my ass so he could squeeze. The pleasure crashed over me and I moaned his name as Percy let me come back to myself before picking me up and laying me down.

He began to thrust more wildly into me as I had onto him moments ago. With a grunt he came, burying his head in my chest and placing soft kisses over my breasts. Percy sighed and pulled out while I ran my hands through his hair. I closed my eyes and relaxed into the mattress while he got up to throw the wrapper and the condom away.

The bed dipped and I felt him place a hand on my hip, but I kept my eyes closed. "I think that was dolphin-etely one of our best," he said and when I looked at him, he was pointedly looking at anything other than the bed and the corners of his mouth kept turning up into a smile.

"Percy," I started, sitting up now. "What did I say about puns?"

"That they're adorable?" He looked at me and flashed his trademark troublemaker smile and I absolutely hated him for it because for some reason I _did_ love them.

"Exactly, except the phrase I used was 'don't.'"

"Whale, unless you want to have sex again, I don't sea what the problem is." He was trying to hold back his laughter as I glared at him. Unfortunately, the only retort I could come up with was to hit him with a pillow, which only served to actually make him laugh. I really needed to come up with a way to keep his puns at bay.

* * *

**A/N: All puns intentional.**


End file.
